Hyperdimension Neptunia : Remix
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: In the world of Gamindustri there are five regions/Landmasses: Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, Magnavox and Leanbox. Each region has a Goddess who watches over it. Join the five Goddesse adventure as they tried to save Histoire from the evil Arfoire. Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic with an OC in it! Chapter 1 and 2 have been edited!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**My first Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic with an OC in it! XD**

* * *

_No matter what the distance drawn between it, my body and my mind… I can still recall._

_I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war which should have never happened. The Console War._

_Two worlds exist in Gamindustri. That of humans, and that of Celstia, where the CPU (Console Patron Unit) resided._

_The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well-balanced._

_The world below and the Goddess who ruled it… one for one. That was how things were supposed to be._

_However, the former Goddess and I broke this careful balance and created five separate Goddesses… five CPUs._

_The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would have never anticipated._

_The five CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight for honor of ruling over the world._

_The land where the five CPUs resided turn into a stage for a tragic war._

_This is all due to my ignorance._

_No matter how I torment myself… being far, far away from the CPUs… All I can do is wait here._

_Someday, the destiny of these CPUs may save them from her scheme._

* * *

**Celestia**

The five Goddess of Gamindustri, gather together in Celestia, in order to finished the war they have started. To gain the honor to ruling over the world.

The CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart clashed her sword with Black Heart, the CPU of Lastation, while White Heart, the CPU of Lowee tried to land a hit on Green Heart, the CPU of Leanbox who dodged her attacks gracefully.

The other CPU, from a land named Magnavox only stand there and watched, since she had no particular interest in ruling over the world. Ruling over one land is already hard enough, who would want to ruled over the world? Besides, they fought mainly because they despised one another and Pink Heart didn't really despised the other Goddesses.

'Goodness… Just stop them now or God help me.' Pink Heart thought.

"Neptune, you're getting out of hand. You two should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warmer here." Green Heart said to Purple Heart and Black Heart.

'Finally! Someone who agrees with me.' Pink Heart thought.

"I'm tired of hearing that nonsense! We've been fighting for thousands of generations, why quit now!?" Black Heart retorted.

With that, Purple Heart and Black Heart continued to clashed their swords.

"It's not just about Celestia, that's what I heard from former Goddess. I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of true Goddess!" White Heart said.

"Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable as a Goddess?" Green Heart asked calmly.

"Shut yer hole! I can't stand the way you talk high n' mighty! Get outta here, Thunder Tits!" White Heart retorted.

Green Heart blushed at that, and so did Pink Heart. The size of their breasts are a bit bigger than the others, even though Green Heart's are bigger.

"Wh-!? Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a Goddess." Green Heart said in her defense. "With such logic, it can be said that you and Neptune are the least… fitting."

"The hell's that!? Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! Die!" White Heart said, feeling insulted as she tried to land another hit on Green Heart.

"Oh boy… It looks like this is never going to come to an end." Pink Heart said. "Well you looked like you didn't care about any of this." Purple Heart said to Pink Heart. "Umm, hello? I've been trying to stop all four of you, y'know but did any of you ever listening to me? No." Pink Heart said.

Black Heart seemed to agree with Pink Heart. "Come to think of it, you're right. We can't afford to waste time berating each other. We're nowhere near settling this." She said.

"We settle it just fine, even if you hadn't brought it up. But the result won't be what you hoped for." Purple Heart said.

"You really are completely different when you've activated the HDD. I kinda like it. It makes me want to try even harder!" Black Heart said, smirking.

"True. It has been eons and we've only come to stalemate. Surely you're not implying you've been slacking off?"

Black Heart blushed from embarrassment. "Th-that's not what I meant! I wasn't even talk to you! Nevertheless, we come here for a fight so let's keep fighting!"

Pink Heart sighed desperately when the four CPUs began to clashed their swords again. "Oh, come on! Isn't this getting a bit sterile? Let's think carefully for a moment. About one another." Pink Heart said. The four others looked at her.

"This is all for the people in the human world below. Settling this matter is also for their sake." Pink Heart said.

"So your point is? Do you think we can settle it in on day? Just like that?"

"What I mean is, why don't we try to work together for once." Pink Heart said, smiling warmly at them.

"Heh, like a happy family? Please, that idea won't solve anything. Competitions drive Gamindustri forward." Black Heart said.

"But you know, our little Pink Heart here is right. This fighting won't solve anything." Green Heart said, patting Pink Heart on the head.

"Yeah, the way things are now are failing to work as well. Why not… Erase just one of us?" White Heart suggested. Pink Heart began to have a bad feeling about this.

"Hmm, sure. This could be the catalyst of change we have been searching for. To make it easier later on, we should rid ourselves of the one we find difficult to fight. Not someone we personally despise." Green Heart said.

White Heart stared at Green Heart for a while before decided. "Well I hate you. I'm the one who'll finished you off, so you're staying." White Heart said.

"The way you lose your composure gets on my nerves. I'd love to teach you disciplines with my own hands." Black Heart said.

"I don't have anybody in particular, but if I had to take somebody, I guess I'll aim to take you down." Green Heart said.

"Sure I guess… We don't really have anything in common. Then what about this little pinky here?" Black Heart asked.

"Me? Well… umm… I'd never wanted to be part in this fighting to begin with. So I don't choose anyone." Pink Heart said calmly.

"Aww… You're as sweet as ever Odyssey, why can't they be more like you?" Green Heart cooed. "Well, since she said that, why don't we let her stay?" Green Heart said.

"Well I don't mind. She knows when she has to shut her mouth." White Heart said.

"I don't mind as well. Then who's left?" Black Heart asked.

Purple Heart, the person they seemed to have forgotten, narrowed her eyes. "You can't just decide this without gathering my opinion as well, can you?" Purple Heart asked.

"Neptune, be honored. You've chosen to signal the beginning of the end of the Console war." White Heart said.

"Don't be foolish, even against the four of you, Neptune has what you all don't!" Neptune said confidently. "Do as you wish to me. I'll counter your attacks a hundred folds."

"There's little point to this id she wakes up and fights us again. Why don't we simply exile her to the world below?" Green Heart suggested.

"We ain't gonna kill her?" White Heart asked, disappointed.

"As blunt as ever. If you could, can you save this discussion for after you defeat me?" Purple Heart asked.

"I'm not sure if we can kill her or not. This is the first time for us. The former Goddess taught us nothing about this situation." Green Heart said, ignoring Purple Heart.

"You know, seems you all kind of misunderstand what I mean earlier." Pink Heart said with worried face, but no one seems to listen to her.

"Did… You just ignore me again? Yeah, yeah you did! You'll regret this."

"And so will you! You said that the four of us won't stand a chance against you? Well, we're going all out!"

* * *

**Battle Scene**

**Purple Heart : I won't lose!**

**Black Heart : You can beg for mercy but I won't listen!**

**Green Heart : Are you ready?**

**White Heart : Too late for regret!**

**Pink Heart : I'm sorry, but I won't back down!**

Black Heart charged at Purple Heart who is gracefully avoided her attack. "Cross Combo!" Purple Heart charged at Black Heart with her ultimate attack, and Black Heart barely dodge it. "Hard Break!" White Heart appeared behind Purple Heart and she spins once, then rushes toward Purple Heart. Jumping into the air as she slams her hammer down on Purple Heart, then hits her twice sending her flying. She then rushes forward and hits her a final time before she can land. Then finishes as Purple Heart hits the ground as she breaks her apart from underneath.

Unfortunately, even though this attack do a damage, Purple Heart can still standing, but Green Heart attacked her before Purple Heart can do anything. "Spiral Break!" She rushing at her target in a drill attack. Following this, she sends a wave that deals multiple slashes in an X format. She then repeats the drill attack, piercing through Purple Heart and forcing her to explode in a blue and black ball of finished by firing a large green laser that impacts her target and causes great explosion.

Purple Heart didn't seem to give up even after being hit by such a powerful attack, she stand up again, but this time, Black Heart charged at her. "Infinite Slash!" Black Heart takes quick and multiple slashes at Purple Heart, followed by slashing her up into the air. She finishes by snapping her finger which hits Purple Heart with numerous onscreen slashes.

Pink Heart sighed heavily. There's no way she can stop this now. She prepared her arm cannon. "Sorry Neptune..." A big pink ball of energy began to form on her cannon. "Divine... BUSTER!" A large beam of energy launched from her arm cannon and hit Purple Heart, making her unconscious.

* * *

**After Battle**

After they defeated Purple Heart, they exile her to the world below, and they went back to their respective land. However… Little did they know… That this is the beginning of their destiny.

TBC

* * *

**Please R&R! You can see how Odyssey and Pink Heart looked like in my Deviantart account. The link is in my Bio.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Amnesiac Goddess

The Amnesiac Goddess

**Planeptune**

A girl with light purple hair which is about shoulder length with messy bangs, side parts of hair and many strands sticking up, framing her face, wearing two gamepad-shaped hairclips on her hair, opened her eyes to find herself in an empty black space. She looked around with confusion clearly on her face. She has a light skin with light purple eyes.

Her outfit consists of a white hoodie worn like a dress with two light blue stripes down her sleeves, lining the hood, and down the center with a big white circled zipper with a purple N on it. The hood and ends of her sleeves are purple, while they also consist of two lilac purple stripes. For the hood, her jacket has two USB cable-shaped straps and big pockets with X shapes on them with purple coloring. Along with a plain white choker, knee length white and blue striped stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes.

"It's dark… Like pitch black. Where am i?" She asked herself. "Was there a power outage? Wh-where's the circuit breaker?" she asked panicked.

"But why am I glowing like I've been splashed with fluorescent paint and stuck under a black light?" she wondered out loud.

She then narrowed her eyes. "Wh-whatever. Hello? Is anyone here? Can I walk around? Don't blame me if I start to collecting rings floating by the ground." She said.

"But ew, who knows what I could step in?" she said in a disgusted tone. "It could be something like ABC gum! Should I just wait for more text boxes to pop up?" She said to herself.

So the girl waited and waited for more text boxes, or whatever she just mentioned to pop up, but she got bored. "Geez! I'm bored! Whose message am I waiting for anyway?"

"I apologized for the delay. Have you been waiting long?" she heard a voice asked, making her jumped.

"Whoa, a voice… I hear a voice! Delay for what? My soul to go to the heaven?" She asked frantically. "N-no! I don't wanna die yet!" She said.

"Please, stop being so confused. I did not intend to scare you with my words." The voice said softly. "I am Histoire, the tome. You have fallen to the world below Celestia. I am reaching out to you to ask a favor."

Needless to say, the words 'tome' and 'world below' makes the girl panicked even more. "A t-t-t-tomb!? I knew it! I'm so dead! What do I want for my tombstone right!? Uhhh… What world below? Below what? Below Hell!?" She asked frantically.

"Please Neptune, take a deep breath. You have not died. You have merely fall unconscious." The voice explained.

The girl, Neptune, began to calm down a bit. "Then, Ms. Heavenly voice, how do you know my name?" Neptune asked.

Histoire paused for a moment before answering. "I know you are in doubt, but I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the Goddesses of Celestia for generations." She said.

"I stand for the world's everything, and the world is my everything. There is nothing that I do not know." She said again. "Plus, I created you. Of course I know your name." Histoire said with hint of amusement in her voice.

"So, you like, gave birth to me or whatever. You're my mom? You've got kids? I see." Neptune said with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Even though Histoire is not there, you can tell from her voice that she is embarrassed because of Neptune's statement.

"Do… Do not make it sound like that. I created, not birthed. Why do you have such a disappointed tone?"

"I understand that this is a new sensation for you. I have been apart from you all for ages, locked away from this world." Histoire said with sad tone.

Neptune noticed her sad tone and decided to make a little joke. "Oh, okay, gotcha. So my dad locked you up and ran away with me soon after I was… born?" Neptuned stated.

"You're taking this in an entirely inappropriate direction. I clearly said that it is not like that." Histoire said. "I created you along with the four CPUs along with the former Goddesses. That is, however, a dire error." Histoire said with a sad tone. "I only wished to end the tragedy caused by my own mistake. Please, help me!" Histoire begged.

* * *

Before Neptune can even answer, she was brought back to the real world by the sound of an alarm clock. "Shuuut up!" Neptune yelled and smashed the alarm clock. "Oh crackers, did I break something? Where am I? My room?" she wondered.

Neptune opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a fair-skinned young girl, her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo. "Oh, you're up. Good morning sleepyhead… Well, good afternoon, technically." The girl said cheerfully.

"Umm… this isn't my room huh? Is it yours? Why am I tucked into your bed so snugly?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Well, let's see… It all happened last night, I was looking up at the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you." Compa said simply, as if it was not a big deal.

Neptune sweatdropped at that. "I was a shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky?" Neptune asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I followed you to the ground with my eyes and you definitely slammed into the earth like a spear. I pulled you from the ground you pierced so elegantly and carried you to my bed, since you were passed out." Compa explained.

"All by yourself? That's cool! Thanks. You're a lot stronger than you look." Neptune said.

"I attend a nursing school. Transporting a limp body is a part of our training, so I'm used to it." Compa said. "By the way, my name is Compa, umm…"

"Oh, I'm Neptune! Compa, huh? Then, should I call you… Com… uh… whatever. Compa's fine."

"It's nice to meet you Nept-… Neppe-… Nepta-… Ne-pelvis… Nep… Tumor… w-wah…" Compa seemed to have a little difficulty in saying Neptune's name.

"Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then, you can call me Neptuna, Nep-nep, Neppermint, or something else." Neptune suggested.

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you Nep-Nep." Compa said cheerfully.

Then, Compa observed Neptune from head to toe, and she become concerned when she saw that the girl was pretty beat up.

"By the by, I noticed you're all beat up everywhere. Allow me to take a look real quick." Compa said.

Neptune then just realized that she IS beat up everywhere. "Oh, yeah, I'm kinda scraped up, huh? Thanks, nurse in-training, I'm trusting you with this important task."

"Sure, but I've just started… and I'm not too savvy… I get bandages all tangled up." Compa said nervously. "You're injuries aren't bad, but the scratches need disinfecting. After that I'll wrap you up! It might be sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?"

"Hmm… use it all up! Wrap me up good so it doesn't come loose. Besides, it's a waste if they don't last." Neptune said cheerfully.

" Okay, then I'll just use what I have! Please let me know if it's too tight." Compa said excitedly. She then went to take the bandage and began to bandage Neptune. "This way… That way… loop it over."

However, it seems that Compa bandage her too tight, because the next thing she knows, Neptune found herself unable to breathe properly. "Huh? Nrrgh, h-hold down, slow down! Be carefu-" she was cut off when Compa once again bandage her tightly around her breasts.

"I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it!" Compa said as she bandage her tightly. "Hmmph! Hah! There!" She said as she gave the finishing touch. Neptune's not getting any better even with these bandages wrapped all over her body, in fact she feels like all of her oxygen already flew somewhere far, far away.

"Ahhhh-guuuuh-woooo! This is way too tight. I'm gonna snap, can't breathe, can't… make… more… comments…"

Compa seemed to just realized that she just bandaged Neptune way too tight. "Nep-nep?... Did I do it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself! I'll unwrap you right n-aaah!" Compa yelled as she tripped and accidently pulled the bandage that still come loose from Neptune, and it make the bandages that wrap her body become even tighter.

"It's tighter now!" Neptune said in a very high-pitched voice. "You're just tangling me up… Gimme scissors… gimme now! Put 'em in my hands and I'll do it myself!" She said between her breaths.

In the end, Neptune bandaged herself, and needless to say, she's doing a pretty good job compared to Compa.

"Ahem. By the way, I was thinking while you were wrapping me up with bondages… where am i?" Neptune asked.

"Th-They're bandages!" Compa said, embarrassed. "We're in the central city of Planeptune."

Neptune became confused again. "Plenep… tune? Hmm, okay. I remember someone mentioning the world below?" Neptune said, trying to remember what Histoire said.

"Yes, that's absolutely correct. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia." Compa said.

"One of the landmasses? So there are several?" Neptune asked.

"Why, yes. There are five major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they get close to one another and drifting away. Remember?"

"Nope, not at all. Planeptune? Landmasses? It rings no bells for me." Neptune said simply.

"Maybe you're suffering from amnesia! I've never seen a case in person! How original! Maybe you bumped your head…" Compa said excitedly.

"Isn't there medication or something for that?"

"No, not for amnesia. It usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll began to recall things eventually." Compa assured. "My grandpa always said 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll better in no time!"

"…Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious." Neptune said, as she tried to remember very hard about the dream she just had. "Yeah, someone was calling for help… in my dream!"

"In your dream?" Compa asked as she sweaatdropped. "Then it's not real."

"Oh, you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone far, far away was like pa-choo and sent me telephatic message, y'know?"

"It's possible. Actually, many places, Palneptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately." Compa said sadly. "The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay."

"Then… there must be a boss generating all those monsters somewhere!" Neptune said, excited. "I bet my mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!"

"You may be right about a boss. But nobody has seen or heard anything like that before." Compa said."How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!"

Neptune narrowed her eyes. "Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative y'know?" Neptune said, determinedly "That's me! Plus, I can't ignore this once I have noticed it. Haven't you heard 'Strike while the iron's hot'?"

"I believe grandpa did have a saying like that. Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people." Compa said, as she her face turned into a determined one. "So, why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!" She said. "Nep-nep, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help! Two is better than one!" Compa said with sparkling eyes.

"You will? Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything right?" Neptune asked.

"Right, but… this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

"Oh, that's sucks, but that means you can camp out right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

* * *

**Magnavox**

"And so, that's what's happening." A girl with smooth blonde hair and blue eyes with fair skin said to a fairy-like person who is sitting on a book. The tiny person has long blue hair with violet eyes. "I see… I can't believe that the four of you really exile her to the world below." The fairy said.

The blonde hair girl looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Astrocade. Maybe if I try to stop them this would never have happened." The blonde girl said to the fairy named Astrocade. "Not use in thinking about it now Odyssey. Beside, you're trying to stop them to begin with, there's nothing to be shamed about." Astrocade said kindly.

Odyssey smiled at her. "So, how is it? Are you able to contact her?" she asked. "No, unfortunately not. But she did said that you should find these key fragments to help her, and she did said that she already contacted Neptune as well." Astrocade said.

"Well, there's more than enough info, plus if I help Neptune maybe she'll forgive for what I had done to her." Odyssey said cheerfully, but then she blushed. "Umm… but… if I have to go to the dungeon… Does that mean I'm going to pass the capital of Magnavox?" she asked.

"Why yes." Astrocade said. "Umm… is there any shortcut? Or any road which won't be too crowded?" she asked. Astrocade sighed heavily. "Honestly, Odyssey, you are the CPU of Magnavox! Why can't you handle such a small thing as crowds?!" she asked incredulously.

"B-but, I can't stand it when people look at me! It feels like they seeing through my soul!" Odyssey said.

"You're just thinking too hard about it! No come on, chop chop!"

Odyssey sighed and went to the dungeon. "Oh, well… It's now or never."

TBC

* * *

**I'm changing Yui's name and her landmass' name, and alsoher character Japanese voice since I just checked that Kana Hanazawa already voiced Plutia.**

**So here's her new bio :**

**Name : Odyssey**

**Gender : Female**

**Race : Goddess**

**Voice Actor: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Megan Harvey (English)**

**Weapon : Dual Guns, Arm Cannon (HDD Form)**

**Transformation : Pink Heart**

**Landmass : Magnavox**

**Odyssey represent the console Magnavox Odyssey, the very first game console that was created about 1972.**

**I'd like to say thank you to ChromaLuke, Some Random Tosser, Pyscho-Pass, and Guest for your reviews. I really appreciate it ^^**


End file.
